Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 7
Tommy and Dil kept crawling until they were out of the grownups site as they then stood up and looked around seeing all the nurses and doctors go by. "Where are we going to finds the balloon Tommy?" Dil asked "I don't knows, maybe there are some balloons in the rooms where all the sick or hurted people ares." Tommy said "Lets go looks for one thens." Dil said Tommy nodded, and with that Tommy and Dil continued down the hall looking for a balloon. Being currently in the Emergency Room there weren't necessarily any rooms just the curtains put up for temporary rooms. After walking around a few minutes not finding any balloons Dil wanted to give up. "Aw there's no balloons we should just goes back Tommy." Dil said sadly "No we're going to find the balloon for Aunt Elaine. Look I think that door where all the doctors and nurseys keep going in and out from leads to the restest of the hopsicle." Tommy said to Dil pointing to the door at the end of the hall The door Tommy was referring to indeed lead to the normal part of the hospital as they headed for the door. "How are we apposed to open its?" Dil asked knocking on the door a bit "Hm maybe aah!" Tommy was about to answer when the door opened, causing Tommy to yelp in surprise as a doctor walked through "Now's our chance let's go Dilly." As the door began to close Tommy and Dil made their way through the door and down the long hallway. As they walked down the hall they ended up in the main lobby of the hospital as people walked past them as they avoided getting stepped on, they ended up going into the open elevator door with a few people as they took the chance to take a breather. "Where are we Tommy?" Dil asked "I think the grownups calls it an elebator, I member when Chuckie and Kimi's mommy and daddy had to gets a new potty at the potty store Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and me went into ones." Tommy explained "Oh and what happened?" Dil asked Before Tommy could answer the elevator stopped causing Tommy and Dil to fall back and onto the floor of the elevator "That's what happened," Tommy said as he stood up and helped Dil up as they walked out of the elevator and looked around "Hm this way!" Tommy said as he walked in the direction of one of the nurses "Ok," Dil said toddling behind him The nurse was heading to the nurses station after finishing on checking the babies in the NICU (which stands for Neonatal Intensive Care Unit if you guys didn't know) and the maternity ward. Tommy and Dil apparently had rode the elevator up to the floor where newborns reside until they're taken home or cared for until able to go home. After following the nurse to the nurse's station Tommy and Dil looked around at all the rooms that were in the area. "We better split ups, you can looks on that side and I'll looks on this side ok Dilly?" Tommy asked "Yeah ok," Dil nodded With that Tommy and Dil split up as they started looking into the hospital rooms for any balloons there could be. Of course without having one another around, they couldn't really open any of the closed doors in the hallway. (Dil's POV) After Tommy and mes splitteded up I went and lookeded in a few of the rooms for any balloons. I only either founded cards, some nummy food, or just some mommy's sleeping and there were even some babies in what lookeded like a fish tank but withouts the water and the toppy part like we gots at home. When I didn't see no balloons though I went to finds Tommy hoping that maybe he founded one. (Normal POV) When Dil didn't have any luck finding a balloon he went off to find Tommy hoping he had found one. "Tommy where are yous?" Dil asked looking around for his brother "I'm over heres Dilly," Tommy called to his brother after walking out a room "Did you finds any balloons?" "Nos at least not in those rooms." Dil said "Me neither, hm maybe there are more rooms. When we were coming heres I saw the other ways we could goes." Tommy said "Well then what are we waiting fors?" Dil asked With that Tommy and Dil headed off to the other wing of the floor which was the east wing and of course Tommy was right and there were more rooms to look in. "Wow you were rights Tommy, there are even more rooms here." Dil said happily "Yeah now lets start lookings!" Tommy exclaimed (Tommy's POV) When we finded more rooms Dilly and mes started to looks agains for any balloons we could gives Aunt Elaine. In most of the rooms I pretty much saws the same things I did in the other rooms I lookeded in. When I got to the lastest room finally I saws what me and Dilly had been looking fors! It was a pink and blue stripey balloon. Now I had to finds Dil so we could get the balloon and gets back before the grownups noticed that were not there no mores. (Normal POV) After spotting a balloon in the room at the end of the hall Tommy went to find Dil who had just finish looking in the second to last room on the other side of the hallway. "Dilly I founded a balloon we could gets for Aunt Elaine!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly "Really wheres?!" Dil asked "Come on, I'll shows you." Tommy said leading Dil to the room Once they got to the room Dil smiled seeing the pink and blue striped balloon tied to the bed railing of the hospital bed. Dil however frowned when he saw all the grownups next to the bed cooing over the baby the mother had. "How are we apposed to get it with all those grownups in theres?" Dil asked This made Tommy stop and look again seeing the grownups in the room as he thought for a moment when he then noticed none of the grownups were turned to see them. "We can just secretly takes the balloon I don't thinks the grownups will sees us if we're really quiets." Tommy said "Hm ok that could works." Dil said Tommy and Dil then quietly snuck into the room so the grownups wouldn't see them. Go To Part 8 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters